Lucifer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10855 |no = 1325 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79 |normal_distribute = 13, 15, 18, 16, 15, 13, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 11, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The incredibly powerful Demon Lord of another world. Though Lucifer was once a seraph, he fell from grace after rebelling against the god he served. His true power was reawakened anew by the great transformation he underwent whilst fusing with the human that helped him manifest into his current physical form. Opposing a world ruled by order, Lucifer values those who embrace the chaos instead, as well as humanity's capability of acting upon free will. He now leads his liege of demons in battle to create a "world that the strong can shape as they see fit." |summon = Look upon me with both eyes, for I am the Demon Lord Lucifer. I am the morning star which guides the son of man! |fusion = I require more sacrifice in order to bring forth true life into this cosmos that has sprouted the seeds of knowledge and pride! |evolution = | hp_base = 4680 |atk_base = 1660 |def_base = 1250 |rec_base = 1140 | hp_lord = 6410 |atk_lord = 2130 |def_lord = 1670 |rec_lord = 1490 | hp_anima = 7152 |rec_anima = 1292 |atk_breaker = 2328 |def_breaker = 1472 |def_guardian = 1868 |rec_guardian = 1391 |def_oracle = 1571 |rec_oracle = 1787 | hp_bonus = 1200 |atk_bonus = 480 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 260 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = The Demon Lord |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, considerably boosts BB Atk & adds Dark element to attack |lsnote = 100% BB Atk |bb = Maragidyne |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes & boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% Def to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Morning Star |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% Def to Atk & 150% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Lucifer's Palace - Special Event |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Lucifer }}